The Secret World
The Secret World'Whether this was intentional or not, SnakeWorl apparently omitted capitalization, therefore having the map ending up being named "'the secret world". is the fifth playable and fourth unlockable area in Final Stand. The player must be at least level 350 to travel to the Secret World. It is unique in the fact that is the only world that cannot be directly accessed from Earth. Accessing Once the player has reached level 350, they must travel to Space and fly to the left of Planet Watrin. They will quickly arrive at a small uninhabited platform holding a vortex. Once the vortex is entered, the player is teleported to the Secret World. The Secret World represents Hell (or HFIL) in the Janemba Saga and in the early Buu Saga. Setting The Secret World is modeled after the anime-canonical interpretation of Dragon Ball's Hell, more aptly known as the lower part of the Other World. The sky and sea are blood red in appearance and there are many small gigantic trees and rock formations dotted across the land. There is also a World Martial Arts Tournament facility and Beerus' Planet present due to gameplay reasons. Golden Quest The area introduces a new type of Quest to the player, called Golden Quests (or Friaza's Quests). Golden Quests are identical in function to the green One-timed Quests. They all require you to kill NPCs. All the Golden Quests are given by a deity named Friaza, resting beside a tree by the Bloody Pond. Locations Note: All the locations are unofficially named. * Bloody Pond -''' The player spawns near a circular blood-red pond. Resting beside a nearby tree is Friaza, who will grant players multiple Quests. * 'Hell -' A section near the Bloody Pond where Cell and the Ginyu Force are kept. * 'Janemba's Paradise -' A large portion of Hell that Janemba recreated to fit his own desires. Gogeta and Janemba can be found there. * '''Frieza's Hell -'' ''An island with Earth-like grass and a tree. Structurally similar to Frieza's personal Hell from'' Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F''' and Dragon Ball Super. Quest Giver Frieza can be found there. * 'Ancient Monument -' A large protrusion out of the water with pillars that seem to be remains from a temple, or any other monument. Gohan Blanco and El Hermano can be found there. * 'Beerus's Planet -' Home of Universe 7's God of Destruction Beerus. Beerus and Champa can be found there. * 'Friaza's Temple -' Seemingly the place of worship for the Universal God of Destruction Friaza. Also consists of a small battleground, where Friaza stands. Quests Trivia * The Secret World is one of the few maps to retain Roblox's chatbox, the others being the Matchmaking Lobby, World Tournament, 1v1 arena, 2v2 arena, and Multiplayer Battle Arena. * Comically, the player is given two options when speaking to Frieza about his Quest, which are "NO" and "NO". Regardless, the player is given his Quest. * The Friaza Quest takes 1,000 Zeni from the player upon completion, which makes it the first Quest to take Zeni away from players rather than granting them Zeni. * Friaza is the second multi-Quest Giver NPC in the game, the first being Chi Chi. * Friaza's name might be derived from an actual Roblox player called Friaza. * In the past there have been glitches used to access other worlds before meeting the level requirements, The Secret World was the world most commonly accessed by this glitch due to it's high amounts of exp. ** According to the creator of the game the glitch has been patched, but speculations have began to arise after players spotting many underleveled players in The Secret World